Dedication night!
by Chocolate'n'Swag
Summary: With Percy being gone, the camp is high strung! So what happens when the Apollo cabin decides to have Dedication Night? Plus THE Party Ponies? Well, a few of them at least. Lets see how this works! Oh wait! I forgot! A whole lot of SONG FICS! Rated T just incase! First fan-fic! Don't like, don't review. Please. Oh, and if you don't like P!nk, I wouldn't read :)
1. Chapter 1

PP-DN?

This is set during the Son Of Neptune.

Chapter one

Annabeth Pov.

Piper and I were walking across camp not really talking, just thinking, when we saw a sign. It was kinda hard to miss. It was huge, brightly colored and had bold Greek letters written across. We looked at each other and shrugged then walked over.

"PP-DN?" She said out loud.

"Party ponies and dedication night." I filled in for her. Like it did a lot, she looked at me like I was insane so I rolled my eyes at her and tossed my hair at her…. again.

"Look! it says right underneath! Anyways, it looks like a few party ponies are coming this weekend. The 'dedication night' thing I don't understand…." I frowned. I hated not knowing things!

Piper looked like she was going to ask something but all of the sudden 3 Apollo kids (1 girl and 2 boys) walked past singing and rapping. Guess who was rapping? That's right… the girl. Harmony, I think.

_You can't catch me boy! I'm overseas at about 100 G's fo sho! Don't test me boy! 'Cause I rap with the best fo sho! 305 to the death of me cremate my body let the ocean have what's left of me! But fo now, forget about that! Blow the whistle baby you're the referee! _

Then the guys came in singing,

_You put it down like New York city, I never sleep_

_Wild like Los Angeles, my fantasy_

_Hotter than Miami I feel the heat _

_Oh whoa Oh Whoa_

_Miss International love_

Then they seemed to share a telepathic message cause they all stopped.

"Sorry Harmony" (Yes!) "but that song isn't working. We'll find something else."

"NOOOOO! Will! You promised I could rap! I need to show off my mad skills!"

They kept on arguing until they we're inside their cabin. Me and Piper shared a look. She just shrugged and we kept walking then we spared. I won. Because I have a secret weapon!

**Line break! That song was 'International Love' by Chris Brown and Pitbull **

At dinner I prayed to every god I could think of that I didn't look at wimpy and scared as some of the newbies. I hope I don't look like that now! With P-p-p, Oh woman up and say his name, Percy gone, I'm trying not be a mess. The camp needs me! We were just about done eating when Chiron stamped his hoofs.

"I'm sure most of you have seen the sign outside. I'm here to explain. It seems a few of my kin is in need of a place to stay for a few nights. And the dedication this is the Apollo cabins doing. So they shall explain. Will and Harmony?"

Will and Harmony stood up.

"Um, hey guys!" Harmony said when they got up

"Hey Harmony!" everybody shouted back,

"Ok, so the dedication thing was MY idea and what it is is that we, the Apollo cabin, put on a show and we dedicate certain songs to certain people, couples, cabins and stuff. We've been working on it for a while and having the Party Ponies was a fantastic coincidence! So yeah… It would great if everybody could come! We're kinda making it like the fireworks, so bring a date! Um, yeah… so, that's it." She finished lamely.

A date? Great. If anybody dares to ask me, they will be beaten within an inch of their life, nursed back to almost good as new, to be beaten to death. Ten I'll send Nico with a special request to his daddy. Hhh-mmmmm. I'm almost the meanest person I know! Good job Annabeth!


	2. Chapter 2

**PP-DN**

**Chapter 2**

**Forgot the disclaimer last time! Thank you Demigod34823! I don't own PJO or any of the lyrics I use….**

**Also thank you to 'Guest' and Demigod34823 for reviewing my story! Almost cried when I saw them 3**

**Annabeth Pov.**

A date, great…Well I don't think anybody will have the nerve. Wait! If I don't have a date can I still go? Do I want to go? What's it going to be like? Well if the PP are going it's going to be crazy! Is someone calling my name? Percy loved the PP…. Percy. I miss Percy. I should go check on the Argo 11! I haven't been there all day! I haven't been to see Sally in a while… What was I talking about? Stupid ADHD.

"ANNABETH!"

All of the sudden I was tackled from behind. I _may_ have let out a girly scream as we stated down. When we hit the ground I rolled over and had the culprit pinned in a couple of seconds! It was Harmony.

"What just happened?" she asked blinking at me.

"You tell me!" I spat "Why'd you jump me?"

"How'd you pinn me so fast? _Anyways_ I was yelling your name for like a minute! You wouldn't look at me so I jumped! Duh!"

"Oh…." I said. "Ok, you can get up!" I got up and offered my hand. "What did you need me for?"

She dusted herself off and looked thoughtful for a minute.

"Ummmmmmmmm, Oh! I remember now! I know I said that this is supposed to be like a date night but you don't need a date. But you DO have to come!"

I sighed. "Why do I have to? What if I don't want to?"

"We'll use brute force Annabeth."

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

I pinched the bridge of my nose and groaned.

"Why do you need me?"

She grinned, she looked like a Hermes kid when they get inspiration. It would have been scary to anyone else but not me. Almost nothing can scare me anymore.

"Well," she started, "We have a BEAUTIFUL song for your cabin and you're the head of your cabin so of course you would come and share the glory. Right?"

I had a feeling there was more. Maybe I should say that out loud?

"I have a feeling there's more. Just a hunch."

She just sat there grinning like an moron.

"There's only one way to find out. Surly a daughter _Athena _could figure it out? Especially one as talented as yourself. _Official_ architect of Olympus, right?"

"Are you sure you're not a Hermes kid?" and cue thunder.

*rumble rumble*

Perfect timing, if I do say so myself.

"You were at my claiming, remember? Travis, Conner, and Becky chased… Chase, that's your last name! Anyways, they chased me to my cabin."

Oh yeah

"Ok, I'll come. But no surprizes on the campers part! With the party ponies coming, anything can go wrong. But I don't need you planning stuff, got it?"

She started running away after pumping her fist in the air.

"No promises!" She yelled over her shoulder. Perfect.

Now… what was I doing?

**Line break! Just wait LEO is coming in soon! I love him 3 just take a moment to fangirl…**

"Hey Leo." I yelled in to the seemingly empty bunker. Sure enough I heard a sharp *bang* followed by a groan of pain.

"Stop scaring me Annie!" Leo said as he emerged from what was supposed to be the Argo 11, and my ticket to Percy.

" 1. Call me Annnie again and I will gut you like a fish. 2. Build better nerves."

Her shrugged in defeat.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Not much. Just want to see the progress. How's she coming? She looks fantastic!"

He kind of looked like a father showing of his brand new daughter. I'm getting good at comparisons!

"Isn't she though? Just wait until she's a little further along! She'll be the best warship you and those darn Romans have ever seen!"

"Darn Leo? Really?" He nodded. "Anything I can do?" I'm not an engineer but I'm smart. I can figure anything out. Leo blushed.

"Could you look at the blue prints for the engine? I'm not sure what wrong but I know something is!" My turn to grin, blueprints? That's more my style!

"Sure thing repair boy!" I reached over to ruffle his hair but as soon as I touch his hair I drew back.

"Gross! Did you shampoo with oil or something? If you went swimming in the ocean people would think there was an oil spill or something!"

"Cool! Bet Poseidon would be mad, eh?" For some reason my throat tightened when I said 'ocean' and again when he said 'Poseidon'. They both relate so much to Percy. I thought I might start crying so I said quickly.

"Whatever, let's get back to work."

And we did.

**Line break! I'm not writing the Capture the flag game cuz it would suck… Maybe when I get braver ;) **

I stumbled in my cabin with the rest of my cabin mates and collapsed on the bed. Stupid Jason. He had been taking out everybody. We weren't used to his Roman fighting techniques…. But of course me liking a challenge CHARGED him! I fought him the longest out of everybody though! I saw it in his eyes that he was starting to panic. So naturally he struck the ground with lightning and hit my leg to! Stupid. Idiot. Moronic. Air-head. ROMAN!

I stood up and clapped my hands together.

"Ok! Lights out everybody!" Nobody responded for a few seconds then the all slowly got to their feet and got into bed.

I went and shut off the lights. Tomorrow the Party ponies come and we have the first ever Dedication night… and maybe, just maybe. I'll dream of Percy tonight. Not just a dream. A demi-god dream! A hint to where he is and if he's still alive. And if he remembers me.

**Right now, my favourite song right now is by P!nk. Raise Your Glass. I feel like a should be listening to the clean version but it flows so much nicer when it has swears in it **** silly p!nk! Y u so talented?! **


	3. Chapter 3

**PP-DN**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer! I don't own PJO or any lyrics you see here**

**But I do own Harmony! And everybody else you don't recognize**

**Anything italics is song lyrics**

**Harmony Pov.**

_Dearly beloved,_

_If this love only exists in my dreams_

_Don't wake me up_

_To much light in this window! Don't wake me up!_

I groaned and rolled over. Then cause I couldn't help it smiled into her pillow. Oh the irony! Ranit had been right! It did make waking up a little better!

_Don't wake me up up up up up_

_Don't wake me up up up up up_

_Don't wake me uuuuuuuuuupppppppp yeah_

_Don't wake me uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuppppppppppp yeah_

_Don't wake me up up up up up up_

_Don't wake me _

_Don't wake me up_

You can tell Chris Brown went really creative with the chorus. I sat up in bed. Others were rolling over or sitting up like me. Will was walking over to the stereo to turn off the song but was stopped by Bethany.

"Will! One does not simply turn off a song in the middle of the second verse!" She waged her finger in mock scolding, even though Will was the leader. Apollo kids are really laid back.

Will just shrugged, too asleep to care and pulled off his shirt to get changed I chucked my pillow at him.

"Ether get better abbs or put your shirt back on!" This earned a few sleepy chuckles. Except from Allen, who jumped out of bed and ripped his shirt off.

"My abbs are way better then Will's! lol!" The whole cabin looked at him. "What?"

"You don't SAY 'lol'! You text it! Carl said "AND my abbs are better than both of yours put together!" and whit that he ripped off his shirt. It turned into a pillow fight. The song ended and we all got dressed and everything then got in line to go to breakfast.

"Wait!" Lirit shrieked "Dedication Night is tonight!" I believe the world stopped spinning for a while. The whole cabin collapsed into chaos!

"Guys!" Will shouted above the noise, "We got this! We've been practicing for weeks! We can do this! Chiron said that the sound equipment came in last night and we have to set it up today! So everybody meet at the amphitheatre after you eat! Got it?"

"Got it!" we all yelled back, Will is such a great leader. Then I had a great idea!

_Some nights I stay up _

I sang with all my might

_Cashing in my bad luck_

The entire cabin joined in, with harmonies and I'm pretty sure Allen was doing a drum beat

_Some nights I call it a draw_

_Some nights I wish that my lips could build a castle_

_Some night I wish they just fall off_

And that is how we got to breakfast. We're so awesome.

**Line break! The songs were Don't Wake Me Up by Chris Brown and Some Nights by FUN **

I ran to the amphitheatre rafter I ate at record breaking speed. I was the 3rd last one there. Huh… Will was staring at the boxes almost like he was hoping they would unpack and set up by themselves. They didn't. He stood up on top of the biggest box and started shouting orders. A few other campers came to 'help' but most wandered off in the end. Only Apollo's cabin stayed till the end! We patted our backs in satisfaction.

"Good job men!" Will was interrupted by the clearing of throats of the Women. "And women to! Now we have four hours until the start so Why don't we go get some delayed lunch and see if the party ponies are here yet!"

That brought on cheering. The party ponies were our holmies! We ran to see if there was any lunch left and devoured every crumb. I went back to our cabin for 30 minutes of sleep, witch turned into 50 minutes…. Whoops. Luckily I was saved from sleeping all day by Carl tipping me off my bed. Moron. We ended up sparing.

I was getting excited! Lirit and I went to talk to the Ponies; only 15 of them had come. We asked them for a special request, which they gladly accepted. Almost time!

Out of nowhere one of the daughters of Ares, Sloan, ran past. Her face twisted with emotion. She grabbed my arm as she ran past.

"Hey! What gives?" I yelled at her.

"We have to go! Come on! Leo needs help!" I nearly died. A child of ARES was asking for help. Sure it wasn't for them but still, well done. Then it hit me. If they wer asking for help it must be bad! Crap! I somehow managed to get my feet to work and together we ran. Lots of capers were running towards bunker 9. Inside I could hear Annabeth, Leo and Jason yelling orders. We burst into the room and I almost passed out. It was so hot! I could hardly see anything in there! The thick smock and steam flew into my eyes and nose. Coughing and sputtering I looked around. The Hephaestus cabin was surrounding a metal object. That's where the steam, smoke and fire was coming from. Annabeth was standing on a ledge on the wall high above everybody else her voice was clear and strong, everybody was trying move as she said. Leo was hopelessly tangled in a net on the ground, also yelling orders to his cabin. The orders weren't to get him untangled, which surprised me. He was telling them how to turn off the metal terror.

Then there was Jason Grace, The Roman. He was flying around the room (so not fair) and waving his sword. Nobody disliked him, he was a great leader and he was one of the 7. He was different. But who are we to judge? Right? I mean we're the weirdoes, the freaks. the punks in the real world. We are all different together.

This all took a few seconds to take in when my brain started following Annabeth's voice. I didn't even know what I was doing but Annabeth did. But then something happened… I got confused! I couldn't make up my mind to follow Jason or Annabeth. I had no problem tuning out Leo. His orders weren't meant for me. But both Jason and Annabeth were yelling at me, completely different things too! A lot of others were confused as well, some weren't but all of us were in the way! I pressed my hands on my ears and took a deep breath. Opened my eyes and began following Annabeth. Again and again I had to cover my ears. Finally the metal terror was turned off at pretty much the whole camp rushed out. Leo had somehow lit the net on fire and escaped.

It seemed like the whole camp was there. Everybody was in groups laying on the grass and checking each other for wounds.

Annabeth let out a scream. "Sophia!" and ran back inside the death trap. She emerged a few seconds later with a girl about 11 leaning on her arms. Sophia, Annabeth's younger sister.

Annabeth gave her to Ranit and Will the best healers, even though she was protesting that she was ok.

The next thing that happened was unexpected to say the least. Annabeth whirled around and Jason, who was standing right behind her was punched full in the face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Annabeth hissed "I repeat, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" The crowd gasped. "I WAS GIVING THE ORDERS. I HAD IT UNDER CONTROL AND YOU, YOU PIG HEADED ROMAN CAME AND WAS SAYING THE COMPLETE OPPISIT!" Jason tried to get up but Annabeth kicked him in the stomach. Pointing to Sophia who has passed out she kicked him again. Leo was trying to get to them.

"That's my little sister and you could have killed her!" Jason did the wrong thing and reacted.

"How is it my fault? Maybe you were giving the wrong orders."

I thought Annabeth was going to kill him right then and there but instead she picked him up by his shirt. I saw pain, anger, and defiance in her face. When she spoke next her voice was trembling.

"How dare you. Did you actually suggest that this was my fault?" her voice was lowering and getting more and more dangerous. She shoved him away. Annabeth took a few steps forward, I noticed that she was limping.

"Say it again GRACE. Say it to my face. I have no problem running you through right now." She pulled out her knife and brought it down.

**So sorry for the cliffe! I WILL update tomorrow! **

**Special thank you to Keeta-x-Tribias for the helpful tips! I hope I did Annabeth better! And thank you to everybody who favourited and reviewed! **

**Also, congratulations to everybody who got the special names I gave to everyone! I just discovered the names Ranit and Lirit and fell in love with them! **

**Peace out holmies.**


	4. Chapter 4

**PP-DN **

**Really sorry for what happened last night! I wasn't expecting this to go anywhere then all of the sudden 'HOLY CRAP! There's a plot!' So yea….. Another thank you to Keeta-x-Tribias for your great reviews!**

**Disclaimer! I don't own PJO or Green Day. I changed some of the lyrics so they didn't swear. Tell me if I did an ok job!**

Harmony Pov.

Without warning a blast of wind threw Annabeth back. She hit a tree with a muffled cry of pain, she stumbled but soon got her balance back, Jason looked surprized, like he had expected the blast to knock her out, He doesn't know Annabeth very well yet. She started running at him then leapt up on a rock and jumped with her knife still clutched in her hand. Nobody seemed to be in their right minds or else we would have stopped it before it got to this. Luckily Clarisse seemed leval headed. She also jumped and met Annabeth midway in the air. They collided and hit the ground with a sickening thud. Clarisse held Annabeth to the earth and hissed to her. I think I was the only one close enough to hear. She said,

"Annabeth! Don't you know that Chiron is watching? He's waiting for you to crack. Do NOT give him that! Show him how strong you are. Got it princess?" Annabeth nodded her head. They both got up. Annabeth sent a glare that would have sent Kronos crying to mommy, at Jason. I vaguely wondered were Piper was. It hit me like a rock.

"Dedication Night starts in 20 minutes people! and we still have work to do!" I yelled

"O.K! Girls go get ready boys, come with me! We have a few more things to set up!" Will yelled

Pretty much all of Apollo's daughters gripped a child of Aphrodite and ran for our cabin. The next ten minutes were full of hair spray make up and clothes. A few of the girls took stuff to get the boys ready. I looked down at myself. I look BA! I had a hot pink tee shirt, black ripped skinnies and a really short skirt over top and a dragon scale jacket. My hair had purple streaks woven into the braid over my shoulder. I was ready to rock! The word had been spread that it was a lot of BA songs to get us moving.

When I arrived at the amphitheater with only three minutes to spare I jumped on stage. In the fading sunlight the camp looked awesome! There were speaker, lights and people all over. Right now was my time. I looked over at Lirit on the electric guitar. She started on a cord it blasted through the whole camp. Everyone looked at me. Now or never.

"Hello campers!" I said. "Before we begin, is Annabeth here?"

Everyone turned around to look for Annabeth.

"I think she's in Percy's cabin!" Someone yelled

"Would you be a lamb and go get her?" I said, my voice dripping with sarcastic sweetness.

He ran off, Will told some jokes while we waited. Everybody was still tense from earlier. Finally the boy came back with a lump on his face and a miffed Annabeth.

"Annabeth! Come up on stage with me!" I said. She came. "As you all know tonight is….. dedication night!" There was a surprisingly good applause. "We're going to start the night off with a song dedicated to the one and only ATHENA CABIN!" The cheering started! "Athena Cabin! This is for you!

The music started. Ranit was the lead singer for this one.

_Don't wanna be an American Idiot _Everybody started laughing a dancing_  
Don't wanna nation under the new media _Even Annabeth_  
And can you hear the sound of hysteria?  
The subliminal mind wipe America_

Then I came in__

Welcome to a new kind of tension  
All across the alien nation  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay  
Television dreams of tomorrow  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow  
For that's enough to argue 

This was the perfect song for them.

Annabeth was almost in tears she was laughing so hard!__

Well maybe I'm the troll of america  
I'm not a part of a redneck agenda  
Now everybody do the propaganda  
And sing along in the age of paranoia

The party ponies sounded like they were having fun! So did everybody else!__

Welcome to a new kind of tension  
All across the alien nation  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay  
Television dreams of tomorrow  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow  
For that's enough to argue 

If anyone was going to argue, it'd be the Athena kids.__

Don't wanna be an American Idiot  
One nation controlled by the media  
Information age of hysteria  
It's calling out to idiot America

Oh America… At least the demi-gods were good natured! __

Welcome to a new kind of tension  
All across the alien nation  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay  
Television dreams of tomorrow  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow  
For that's enough to argue

The first thought that came into my head was 'nailed it'! But that thought was soon drowned out by the cheers of my fellow campers. The Apollo cabin bowed, as I took the mike.

"Thank you guys! I hope you guys liked that as much as I did!" Cheesie, I know… I had other things on my mind! The next song is dedicated to the 'oh so special'…. HEREMES CABIN!

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'll try to keep a plot going alongside the songs. Maybe I'll have a part with Annabeth thoughts on the song! I hope I didn't offend anyone with this somewhat offensive song! If you want to get back at me check out 'Canadian Idiot' parody of this song by 'weirdAl' (I'm Canadian) it's so funny **** I have songs for almost every cabin but if you have more be sure to tell me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**PP-DN **

**Disclaimer I don't own PJO or P!nk, sadly…. The song is Trouble. Anything in bold is random people saying stuff and everything else is Harmony.**

**Annabeth Pov.**

I don't want to be an American idiot? Really? I couldn't stop laughing! It definitely brightened my mood! I ALMOST forgot about Grace… Almost. I pushed him down so I could concentrate. I couldn't remember the last time I had seen the camp so happy! It was probably when they caught Percy and I kissing. UGG! Why does every single one of my thoughts go back to him? I don't want to forget him, just not have him fill my every waking and sleeping moments. I have such bad nightmares during the night. I don't think my nerves can take much more.

I turned my attention back to the song, I immediately notices that they had switched some of the lyrics so that they didn't swear. It was hardly noticeable! Well done Apollo Cabin!

Oh, Hermes Cabin is next… This has got to be good! Looks like Harmony's singing lead.

**Harmony's Pov. **

I'm sing lead for this one and I'm excited! I saw Piper join the crowd. I wonder where she's been? Oh well, at least she didn't miss her cabins song! This one is for Hermes!

_No attorneys  
To plead my case  
No orbits  
To send me into outta space_

Everybody was grinning and dancing. They know what song this is!__

And my fingers  
Are bejeweled  
With diamonds and gold  
But that ain't gonna help me now

I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I disturb my town

All the Hermes kids were rocking out and high fiving. Some even climbed on the stage to groove with us! __

I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town

**Travis to Connor: "This song was totally written about us!" **__

You think your right  
But you were wrong  
You tried to take me  
But I knew all along

**Connor: I don't **_**think**_** I'm right. I know I'm right!**__

You can take me  
For a ride  
I'm not a fool out  
So you better run and hide

That last line is pretty much what they say to everyone they really want to prank.__

I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town

I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town

If you see me coming  
Down the street then  
You know it's time to  
Go (and you know it's time to go  
'Cause here comes trouble)

No attorneys  
To plead my case  
No orbits  
To send me into outta space

And my fingers  
Are bejeweled (most likely with stolen goods) _  
With diamonds and gold  
But that ain't gonna help me now_

You think your right  
But you were wrong  
You tried to take me  
But I knew all along

You can take me  
For a ride  
'Cause I'm not a fool out  
So you better run and hide

I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I disturb my town

I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town  


I started doing this really sexy dance for the bridge. I bet I looked good!_  
_

_So if you see me coming  
Down the street then  
You know it's time to  
Go (go-oh-oh..I got)_

Trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town

The electric guitarist came up and faced me and we had our own party for the last two lines.__

I got trouble in my town  
I got trouble in my town

I have never heard so much noise come from the Hermes cabin! I'm fairly certain the party ponies were smuggling root beer in early. Not normal root reer. Nnooo! 50 year old root beer! You could get drunk on that stuff! SSSSooooooo good! Almost the song were I get some!

"Whos trouble? We're trouble! I hope you guys can handle this next song!" I paused for effect. "Now, in the real world, who are we? We're the underdogs. We struggle in school, people want to pick fights with us, adults never like us, kids think we're freaks! We have a bad tendency to blow stuff up! Am I right?" I started yelling. They were really getting riled up now!

"Yea!" they yelled right back at me

"Well this song is for my nitt. Gritty. Dirty. little freaks! My underdogs! Hey! Party Ponies! Bring me a glass!

**I tried to make it a little more visual this time! Hope it was ok! **

**Where has Piper been? What's the next song going to be? Is everybody getting drunk?!**

**Seriously, if you can figure out what the next song is, you will be my favourite person ever! Oh, and does anybody know what cabin number the Apollo kids are?**

**Peace**


	6. Chapter 6

**PP-DN **

**Disclaimer I don't own PJO or P!nk, sadly…. The song is 'Raise Your Glass' by P!nk! Good job Mythology-obsessed and Feline Pawprint! You guys got it right! You are now my favourites **** Anything in bold is random people saying stuff and everything else is Harmony.**

Harmony's Pov.

"Well this song is for my nitty. Gritty. Dirty. little freaks! My underdogs! Hey! Party Ponies! Bring me a glass!

_Right right, turn off the lights _Ironic, we just turned ON our lights_  
We gon lose our minds tonight  
What's the dealio? _P!nk is the only person who can say 'dealio' is a song and still sound cool.__

I love when it's all too much **Annabeth: Not so much.**_  
5am turn the radio up _**5am?! **_  
where's the rock and roll? _Air guitar! __

Party crasher, penny snatcher Ha! Penny snatcher… _  
Call me up if you a gangsta _**Half the crowd: I'm a gangsta!**_  
Don't be fancy, just get dancy  
Why so serious..? _**Harry Potter geeks: Sirius… *Sniff*** __

So raise your glass if you are wrong Everybody with a glass like me thrust it in the air_  
In all the right ways  
All my underdogs  
We will never be never be _Woops!.. Spilled a little!_  
Anything but loud _**WOOOOOO!**_  
And nitty-gritty dirty little freaks _That's us!__

Wont you come and come on and raise your glass ***Raises glass*** like a boss…_  
Just come on and come on and raise your glass_

Slam slam, oh hot BAM  
What part of party don't you understand?  
Wish you'd just freak out (freak out already)  
Can't stop comin in hot  
I should be locked up right _on the spot  
It's so on right now _**Annabeth: It's so frickin on Gaea….. **__

Party crasher, penny snatcher  
Call me up if you a gangsta **The whole camp: I'M A GANGSTER! **_  
Don't be fancy, just get dancy__**We can do that….**__  
Why so serious..?_

So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways  
All my underdogs **Underdogs…. We're freaks! **_  
We will never be never be  
Anything but loud  
And nitty-gritty dirty little freaks_

Won't you come and come on and raise your glass  
Just come on and come on and raise your glass Fairly certain everyone is ether drunk or just about there! __

Won't you come and come on and raise your glass **Raise your class freak!**_  
Just come on and come on and raise your glass _Half of it's not even going in their mouths! Just on their shirts….__

Oh crap, my glass is empty  
That sucks  
So if you're too school for cool *Shakes head* _I mean  
And you're treated like a fool _**Travis and Connor *looks at each other* **_  
You can choose to let it go  
We can always we can always  
Party on our own _**Piper: That'll be me. On my own…**__

So raise your (aw shoot!)  
So raise your glass if you are wrong Yep_  
In all the right ways  
All my underdogs _MY underdogs!_  
We will never be never be  
Anything but loud  
And nitty-gritty dirty little freaks _**Piper: Freak? Check…. But not the cool hipster freak, like freak freak….**__

So. Raise. Your. glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways  
All my underdogs  
We will never be never be  
Anything but loud That's my favorite line!_  
And nitty-gritty dirty little freaks_

Won't you come and come on and raise your glass  
Just come on and come on and raise your glass

Won't you come and come on and raise your glass for me  
Just come on and come on and raise your glass for me

I lifted my glass in the air then drowned it in one gulp, (the Dionysus kid had filled it up.) That one was a favorite!

Everyone was hugging and cheering and drinking (root beer) spilling and laughing. I started laughing to. I tried to hold it down but it just kinda bubbled up!

"You have such a cute laugh!" My very secret crush, Donavan from the Ares cabin yelled. Yep, he was tipsy! It was kind of cute!

"Thanks sweetheart!" I winked in his general direction. The crowed whooped. That was the stupid root beer winking! I shook my head to clear it.

"ok! Ok! So we've done two songs for cabins and a song for my underdogs… Now it time for a song for a very special couple!" The Aphrodite cabin exploded!

"The couple is… Miss Stevie and Mr. Dwight! Get on up here guys!" Dwight looked at Will and nodded, Will smiled winked and nodded back. This was going to blow the roof the this place! Oh wait… We're outside….

"Now, Dwight, you and Stevie have been going out for 2 years?" I asked even though I knew very well.

"Yep!" He looked at her, "It's been the best two years of my life!" AWWWWWW!

"AWWWWWWW! And Stevie, are you happy with him?"

She nodded her head, grinning from ear to ear.

"Dwight… last question, would you die for her?"

"I would die a thousand times and spend eternity in Hades underwear if it ment she didn't have to go through any pain."

Stevie stood on tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"I would still die without you."

Ok, this is getting cheesy!

"When Dwight heard of Dedication night, he came and asked us for a very special request… And because we love him, we're going to sing it! Ranit's going to sing this one because it really should be sung by a ma-BOYs" I almost called Ranit a man! Oh, I'm so funny! "voice. Here we go!"

We started playing, Stevie's hand flew to her moth and Dwight took her hand. The rest of the camp? To them, didn't exist. But to me? They were freakin loud!

**Ohhh! Another cliffe! What song are they going to sing? Why is Piper being so hormotional? What's Annabeth been doing? The party ponies are being a little to quiet… Don't you think?**


	7. BIOS

**Sorry guys! This isn't a chapter!**

I was thinking that you guys don't anything about Harmony! So heres a short bio!

Harmony is 14 almost 15. She lives with her mom, step-dad and stepbrother durning the school year. She has golden blond wavy hair with a few purple streaks. Her realtion ship with her mortal family is… ok. Her mom didn't know who Apollo was so she doesn't know about gods or demi-gods. Harmony has been expelled 3 times and doesn't have many mortal friends.

At camp her favorite weapon is a bow and arrow, then knives or daggers. She SUCKS at sword play. She really enjoys running and boxing. She plays fiddle, bass guitar, trumpet and sings. Her mom plays cello and has promised her lessons. She's been at camp for 3 years.

The person she looks up to the most at camp (after Percy and Annabeth) would be Clarisse La Rue. She has a not so secret crush on Josh Hutcherson and a very secret crush on Donavan from the Ares cabin.

She seriously considered going to join Kronus during the war. Her fatal flaw would be that she's to trusting.

There! Now you know!

**Stevie and Dwight:**

Dwight is 19 and Stevie is 18. They've both been through a lot together. And are VERY in love! 3 3 3


	8. Chapter 8

**Dedication Night**

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry about the wait! It's just the thing with BAbatman threw me off the Mythology-obsessed almost made me cry 3 Then I had a crazy weekend so now I'm back!**

**So, no one guessed the next song. It's Marry You by Bruno Mars **

**Disclaimer! I don't own PJO or Bruno Mars….. **

**Stevie's Pov.**

The music started. I was dying to know what song it was! I was sure I had heard this song but I wasn't sure. Then Aphrodite cabin was screaming so loud I could hardly hear it. The it hit me like a ton of bricks, my heart stopped beating and I looked over at Dwight. He was grinning like mad, but he also looked a little panicked, my ADHD was kicking in. I noticed everything, Annabeth looked shocked and happy like she was about to cry. Piper, though she was looking a tad depressed befre, had this giddy look on her face. Like she was at the height of a sugar-rush!

_It's a beautiful night, _He grabbed my hand__and we started dancing._  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby, _He pointed at me._  
I think I wanna marry you. _The idiot was proposing! __

Is it the look in your eyes, Would those Aphrodite kids shut up?_  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby, _Stop it heart! _  
I think I wanna marry you. _Those Apollo kids! They even had a dance routine!_  
___

Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go-o-o, No one will know-o-o, He was singing but only softly enough for me to hear._  
Oh, come oooooonn, girl.  
Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow-o-o-o, _I think I'm going to pass out._  
Shots of patron-o-o-o  
And it's on, girl._ Di immortals! He is handsome! __

Don't say no, no, no, no-no; I didn't know what to do! So I started laughing._  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready. _I'm not ready, but I would follow this boy in to Hades underpants! __

Cause it's a beautiful night, I couldn't help it! I started crying_  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.___

Is it the look in your eyes, **Definitely! **_  
Or is it this dancing juice? _**Barely old enough to drink**_  
Who cares baby, _**Exactly! We'll be dead in a few years anyway! **_  
I think I wanna marry you._

I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh, **Holy crap! I love this girl!**_  
So what you wanna do-o-o?  
Let's just run girl._

If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.** No it won't be! **_  
No, I won't blame you; _**But I won't….**_  
It was fun, girl. _**It will be! **__

Don't say no, no, no, no-no; **PLEASE DON'T SAY NO!**_  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah; _**Please?**_  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready. _**Ready? I think I'm going to puke.**__

Cause it's a beautiful night, Ranit was givin it! But I wasn't even looking at him._  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby, _I'm sure my face was all red and puffy, I couldn't stop laughing or crying! I'm such a wimp! _  
I think I wanna marry you._

Is it the look in your eyes, **Holy crap! I love this girl!**_  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,_ WHO FREAKIN CARES?!_  
I think I wanna marry you._

_[x2]__  
Just say I DOOOOOOOO,  
Tell me right now baby, _**Please tell me! **_  
Tell me right now baby, baby._

Oh, it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

The song ended and Dwight got down on one knee while holding my hand, my other hand was pressed up aganst my mouth.

"Stevie, I don't THINK I want to marry you. I know. Like the song said, 'if tomorrow we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool'? It would totally not cool! I love you and it would kill me, but I wouldn't blame you. We're demigods and frankly I'm surprised that we made it this far. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, no matter how short it is! Stevie Nanji, Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" I said in barely a whisper. "Oh Dwight! YES A THOUSAND TIMES!" I threw myself at him and we kissed, quite passionately I might add. The campers lifted us up and put us in the woods not far from where they were so we could still listen to the music if we wanted or wander off by ourselves.

Right then and there, I was floating on a cloud. I was going to marry the man I loved.

**Hope you enjoyed! And remember! Don't like? Kindly write it on an envelope and shove it up you're A- **


	9. Chapter 9

**PP-DN**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or The Beatles.**

Harmony Pov.

"Alright guys! We're going to take a quick break Cuz we can! Be back in 15 for the rest!" I yelled into the mike. I jumped off the stage and drowned a cup of something. Shoot, it was more root beer! I don't need more of that! I started choking, I heard snickering behind me. I glared at Annabeth as she came and patted me on the back.

"Little too much to drink?" she asked in a joking tone,

"No!" I retorted, "I think I need more! HEY PARTY POINES! Give me another drink!" Another drink was passed but Annabeth snatched it away and drank it for me. I just stared at her. Then we started cracking up.

"I'm glad you made me come!" She said as she tried to control her chortling*. "I'm actually having fun!"

I threw my arm around her shoulders and spread my other at the sky.

"See what happens when you trust me? Good things happen!" She shoved me playfully away and said,

"Well, anyways, I'm drunk so I'm going to go kill Grace. BYE!" She stumbled away as Will ran up.

"You, young lady, are way to drunk!" He shoved something in my face, "drink this!" I took a swallow. Nectar! I shook my head and it immediately cleared.

"Woah!" was all I could say, "Um, you'd better go give some to Annabeth before she kills someone." I told him. He just nodded. I shook my head again then took off my shoes and socks, there grass was a little wet and I sighed. Another voice spoke, but this time in front of me. It was Donavan.

"I wasn't lying when I said you have a cute laugh, ya know." I wasn't sure if he was still under the effect of root beer or not. He was blushing like mad though so maybe not. Shoot! I haven't said anything he probably thinks I don't like him! Talk you idiot!

"Thanks, I'd say the same for you but I don't think I've ever heard you laugh." I said. Not my best work. He cocked his head to one side.

"Never thought of that." He said. "I've been told my laugh is rare but worth it." He grinned. Since when is an Ares kid smooth?

"Yeah? By who? Your mom?" Score one for me.

"Nah, some mortal chick who was all over me." Score one for Donavan.

"Well, I've been told my laugh is loud and annoying. On stage, I'm not even sure what that was."

"I've heard you with you siblings, Its cute. Just take a compliment ok?" Shoot, score two for Donavan. I shrugged.

"Meh sure. Thank for you lovely compliment! I will cherish it forever." I bowed low. Score two for me!

"On a completely different note, what song did you pick for my cabin?" He said.

"Oh, so you're a spy? Nicely played Ares cabin." They could be smart when they tried.

"Um, no." He started grinning again. "Just wanted to be prepared."

My turn to smile. "Well, say good bye to that dream! I have to get going now. Bye Donavan!" I ran away. After I had gone a ways I tripped over something and fell face down into the hard ground. I rolled over to give a dryad an earful but instead I found Piper. We only have talked once or twice and she was ok. I mean I didn't know her well enough to judge. But she did go on a quest without any training and lived. So she's ok in my books. Looking closer I saw her eyes were red and swollen and there were tear trails on her cheeks. I think she had been crying.

"Uhhhh, sorry?" I almost asked.

"S'ok…" Was the reply.

I needed to say something.

"Hey, you ok?" That was fine.

"No."

Not expecting that. "Wanna talk?"

She turned to me.

"No offence, but I don't know you."

"I'm Harmony!"

She rolled her eyes.

"I know that! What I mean is I don't know you well enough to be pouring out my heart to you. You're not exactly a 'kindred spirit.'" Harsh.

"Ok, that's cool. I'm really good at keeping secrets if you ever need someone to whisper them to." Worth a shot. She didn't say anything so I stood up and dusted off my pants. "If you feel like crying some more, I suggested you stay, the next song is dedicated to the fallen."

I walked around some more, receving some,

"Good job!"

"That was amazing!"

"When are you doing a song dedicated to me?"

"I AM THE WALRUS! COO COO CA-CHOO!" Ya… Will hadn't made it to the last one yet.


	10. Chapter 10

**PP-DN **

**Chapter 10**

**So that star in the last chapter '*' was to point out that chortling was a real word! Forgot to mention that!**

**Anyways…..**

**I made it to chapter 10! Sure one chapter was only a bio but… **

**The songs are Beam Me up by P!nk and Talkin To the Moon by Bruno Mars**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or P!nk or Bruno Mars**

**Piper Pov.**

What was wrong with me? I couldn't even be nice to Harmony! She's like, one of the happiest, nicest girls I've ever met! It's all Drew's fault. The little brat. Why do I have to be a daughter of Aphrodite? Goddess of LOVE and BEAUTY…. Why not something helpful? REAL beauty doesn't exist and love is the worst thing in the whole world! Why do people waste their time on it? Why am I?

Now that I think of it. It's all Jason's fault! He's the problem!

***Flashback* 3****rd**** person**

"Hi Jason!"

"Hey Piper."

"What'ch ya doing?" Jason looked up.

"Working." Piper looked down at the blueprints.

"Aren't blueprints Annabeth's job?" Jason cringed.

"Don't say her name to me." Piper decided not to ask.

"Soooo." She said. "Taking anyone to Dedication night? You're supposed to bring a date." He shook his head.

"I'm not going. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." Piper glared at the bowed head of the blonde boy.

"Fine, See you later Sparky. I have to find a date." She ran out before she could see his reaction.

"Now that was pathetic." A fake sickly sweet voice said. I voice I have become to hate. But I kept my cool.

"What was?" I asked.

"No wonder Jason's not interested. A dead slug has got more charm then you sweetheart***." Piper tried to push past Drew. But Drew held her ground.

"Honestly, if that's what you call flirting…." She let it hang…

"Jason is my friend! Whether or not I have a crush on him is my business not yours!" Piper declared. Drew snorted.

"Everything is my business. Whether YOU like it or not." There was a loud 'bang' from bunker 9. Everyone started running towards the explosion. Drew smirked,

"Come on!" She grabbed Pipers arm and started running. The two girls crouched behind a bush while everyone else ran in and out of bunker 9. Inside Piper could hear Jason, Leo and Annabeth yelling.

"We have to go help!" Piper yelled over the noise.

"Hold on!" Drew shouted back. "They got it under control!" Piper sat wringing her hands, just itching to go help. But Drew wanted her to see something. It seemed like YEARS until everyone was out. Sitting in groups checking for wounds. Out of the blue Annabeth ran back inside and came out with a little girl. She handed the little girl off to some Apollo kids then turned on Jason. The fight was epic. Piper tried to jump in the fight to help him but Drew held her back. That girl was strong when she wanted to be! Finally Clarisse put a stop to it. Piper was _sure_ Annabeth would have killed him. Then Harmony yelled something and everyone ran away. Except for Piper, Drew, Leo and Jason. Leo went over to Jason and helped him up. Then they walked off together. Piper turned on Drew. She was watching the scene with raised eyebrows.

"Well that turned out differently than I expected." She muttered to herself. To Piper she said.

"See? No one likes Jason. He's an outcast. If you go to him you will be a freak. And besides. You're a Greek, he's a Roman. If you leave, I'll have control of the cabin and what will you have? A boyfriend that probably already has a girlfriend."

"So?" Piper returned, "Since when have I fit in? It doesn't matter to me." But something was bugging her.

***End Flashback* **

**Pipers Pov.**

Was Jason trying to protect me? Or was he just being plain stupid. Teenage girl problems!

Piper heard rustling behind her and talking in low, slurred voices. She leaned closer try to catch the words. It was the Part Ponies.

"We can't do it for this next song!"

"Why not?"

"Didn't you hear? It's for the fallen. Ya know… dead people! We're not that disrespectful!"

"Kay, fine. But the next song for sure!"

"Only if it's a party one!" I heard a dull thud, like they had smashed heads together. Morons.

Oh! They song is starting!

**Harmonys Pov.**

Oh boy. This is it. I'm more nervous for this song then the whole night put together! All the Apollo kids jumped off the stage, except for me, Will and Lirit. I stood up and looked over the crowd. These were my friends, my family. But there were some missing. I knew that I wouldn't see them again until I have died and gone to the underworld.

"Ok, Umm, guys? This next song is really important… It's dedicated to the hero's that have fallen." Silence. "Hope you like it." I nodded at Will and he started playing his guitar.

**There's a whole n'other conversation going on  
In a parallel universe **Well, the underworld**  
Where nothing breaks and nothing hurts **Yep**  
There's a waltz playing frozen in time  
Blades of grass on tiny bare feet  
I look at you and you're looking at me**

Could you beam me up,  
Give me a minute, I don't know what I'd say in it _Clarisse stood firm in body but there were tears streaming down her face. _**  
Probably just stare, happy just to be there holding your face **Clarisse allowed herself on moment of weakness, she closed her eyes and turned her tear stained face to the sky**  
Beam me up,  
Let me be lighter, tired of being a fighter, **_Oh Silenea_ **  
I think, a minutes enough,  
Just beam me up. **_I don't think years would be enough_****

Then Lirit and Melody on violins started.

**Some black birds soaring in the sky,  
Barely a breath like our one last say  
Tell me that was you, saying goodbye,  
There are times I feel the shiver and cold,  
It only happens when I'm on my own,  
I tell ya, tell me, I'm not alone **_Truer words have never been sung._

Will started singing harmony. ****

Could you beam me up,  
Give me a minute, I don't know what I'd say in it  
I'd Probably just stare, happy just to be there, holding your face A few camper closed their eyes trying to picture the ones they had loved and lost. **  
Beam me up,  
Let me be lighter, tired of being a fighter,  
I think, a minutes enough,  
Just beam me up.**

In my head, I see your baby blues My throat tightened as I thought of Michael Yew, my half-brother who had died in the war.**  
I hear your voice and I, I break in two and now there's  
One of me, with you**

So when I need you can I send you a sign  
I'll burn a candle and turn off the lights  
I'll pick a star and watch you shine _Annabeth looked up at the sky and sought out Zoe Nightshade, the huntress who had been killed in a quest to save HER and Artemis._****

Just beam me up,  
Give me a minute, I don't know what I'd say in it  
Probably just stare, happy just to be there, holding your face  
Beam me up,  
Let me be lighter, tired of being a fighter,  
I think, a minutes enough,  
Beam me up  
Beam me up  
Beam me up Please beam me up. **  
Could you beam me up.**

Sometime there were no words to explain how you feel. This was one of those times.

There was complete silence after I finished singing. Then, someone lifted three finger to their lips then to the sky. Everyone else followed suit. It was beautiful. Even though it was a made up sign of respect.

We stayed still for a few minutes with our arms upraised and our heads bowed.

Then I lifted my head and said softly,

"We will never forget the ones who gave their lives to fight for our camp." There were a few murmured 'ya's'

"So, um, sorry to take the mood down BUT we have one last sad song for you guys!" They groaned as they blew their noses and wiped their faces,

"BUT!" I continued, "This one is for Annabeth, So… sorry Annabeth! I'll say now, if you really like Annabeth and you want to protect her,, surround her and be strong for her. Here we go." I looked at Allen and he started playing the piano, Then Will started singing,

_***** Everything normal is Annabeth and everything in italics is Harmony or other campers. SORRY*****_

**I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far away  
I want you back  
I want you back **I can't believe she had the NERVE****

My neighbors think I'm crazy  
But they don't understand  
You're all I have  
You're all I have had… but will have again.****

At night when the stars It's not that bad during the day but at night when it's dark…**  
Light on my room **or ya know… the Poseidon cabin. **  
I sit by myself **yep.****

Talking to the moon, tryin' to get to you  
In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too  
Oh, am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon Oh my word! Why am I crying? This describes me perfectly!**  
**

_Drums started coming in._

**I'm feeling like I'm famous  
The talk of the town  
They say I've gone mad  
Yeah, I've gone mad almost**

But they don't know what I know No body know what I think or do. Except Percy, He always knew.

**'Cause when the sun goes down  
Someone's talking back **

**Yeah, they're talking back**

Jason looked over at Annabeth, She was sobbing quietly. She was so strong, for her to be broken down and defeated like this…. This Percy guy must have meant a lot to her. ****

_Annabeth looked at the moon, she thought she saw Artemis wave at her,_

**At night when the stars  
Light on my room  
I sit by myself**

Talking to the moon, tryin' to get to you  
In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too  
Oh, am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon Am I a fool?****

Do you ever hear me calling?

'Cause every night  
I'm talking to the moon, still tryin' to get to you  
In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too  
Oh, am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon

I know you're somewhere out there I know it**  
Somewhere far away**

far, far away. Oh Percy. I miss you.

**I'm really sorry for the long update! So I did two songs! Hope you liked it! **

***** Hunger games quote! I love Haymitch! :P **

**Next chapter will be fun! Promise! One last thing, I don't hate Aphrodite or Drew, I actually like Drews character, I think she has more levels to her then everyone gives her credit for!**

**If there are any mistakes please let me know!**


	11. Chapter 11

**PP-DN **

**Chapter 11**

**Hey guys! Fo realz chapter 10!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own P!nk or PJO.  
The song is 'How Come You're Not Here' P!nk**

**Previously!**

****_**I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far away**_

_far, far away. Oh Percy. I miss you. _

Harmony's POV!

As the last note played I jumped to the front of the stage.

"ONE TWO THREE FOUR!" Wicked electric guitar started and then the drums. Everyone looked a little taken aback.

"This song is also dedicated to the amazing Annabeth and her missing BBBOOOOOOOYYYYYYFFFFFRRRRRII IIIIEEEENNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDD!"

Annabeth POV.

WWWHHHHAAAA? The little… When I get my hands on her~

**Where have you been  
Where have you gone **My jaw dropped**  
And have I done something wrong  
You're the tooth fairy  
You're like Santa Claus  
You're like white noise **There no words to describe the look of pure hatred and shock on my face.**  
When I want my favorite song**

Just come on back  
And come on home I came to her senses and was slowly drawing my knife. **  
It ain't super smart to leave me alone  
Light a flare, pick up the phone  
I'm like a stoner babe without my bong **_"STONER BABE?!" _I screamed in head.****

Are you hiding in the closet I wish!**  
Are you underneath the be-e-ed  
Did you go for a long walk off a short pier **I would lunge but everybody is still crowding me. **  
How Come You're Not Here  
Should I worry you've been bitten  
Or somebody got you high  
Quick come back  
Or I might just die  
How Come You're Not Here**

_Please gods, do NOT let Annabeth kill me._****

I've heard some rumors I ever so slowly raised my arm to throw my knife like a javelin.**  
About another girl  
I heard she's cute **Not to kill, just put in the infirmary for the rest of the summer. **  
But she stores nuts like a squirrel **0.o**  
And that's all cool  
I'll wait right here **Will not!**  
Till you get bored  
And she gets carded for beer **I threw the knife, if was a beautiful throw. But something intercepted it. Green exploded over everyone underneath

Party Ponies found the paint guns.

**I'm the one  
I'm just that slick **All different colours were exploding over our heads . Some were just filled with water but most of the balloons were filled with paint.**  
You won't find better **Darn right you won't! Shoot! Too much time with Leo.**  
I'm honey dipped  
There ain't a thing **Not _ain't_ it would be 'is not'**  
That's fake on me **There is nothing fake on me! **  
I miss you baby **I do…**  
Come home to me **Please.****

Are you hiding in the closet  
Are you underneath the bed  
Did you go for a long walk off a short pier Alarge balloon hit me in the back of my head. **  
How Come You're Not Here  
Should I worry you've been bitten **I looked around, shooting daggers out of my eyes. While reaching for my real one.**  
Or somebody got you high **Darn it! I threw it and now it's probably getting stepped on!**  
Quick come back  
Or I might just die  
How Come You're Not Here**

Has anyone seen  
Has anyone seen  
Has anyone seen why he's hiding from me Hiding? He's not deliberately hiding. He was taken. **  
Can anyone see  
Can anyone see  
Can anyone see let's play hide and seek **Again, I WSH!****

Are you hiding in the closet The entire camp looked like a rainbow! a few people, well actually everyone but me, was running around screaming and ducking and pretending to die when they got hit. **  
Are you underneath the bed  
Did you go for a long walk off a short pier  
How Come You're Not Here **Those stupid party ponies! Now my hairs ALL blue! Percy's favourite colour….. **  
Should I worry you've been bitten **Probably.**  
Or somebody got you high **Most likely **  
Quick come back  
Or I might just die **I might just….. But I'm not that weak!**  
Quick come back  
Or I might just die**

The song ended and I was filled with a feeling I hadn't felt in a long time. I need to live, keep my energy up. I was going to find Percy if it kills me! I swear right here and now that I will, and when I find him? I'm going to kick his sorry butt far far away! After I kiss his face, of course.

Harmony's POV.

I was panting, That was intense! I had not been spared from the paint shower. I was dripping! But at least I got hit with purple! It matched my hair! Looking around I saw the camp laughing, dripping, kissing, hugging, talking, I do believe the PP found the root beer again!

"Well, sorry if that offended you Annabeth!" She waved, blue pain dripped off her head, other that she looked better than I had seen her in a long time.

"First off, I'd like to say a few words. The Ares cabin is very close to me, Especially Clarisse; they've always been good to me. Now I know some of you have had your troubles with them but I think we all know what it's like to want to start a fight! Am I right or am I right?" This seemed to confuse them, I love this camp to death but SOME people need to go back to school, like… soon.

"As you might have guessed, this song is going out to my peeps, the Ares cabin!" Cheers.

"I know you've all been waiting for this moment but I need to make sure the whole cabin is here." I scanned the crowd and did a quick head count. Yep, that's everyone.

I watched as Annabeth dropped to the ground and started feeling around. I know, I know, do I want to die? But I thought it would be funny if I signaled her out.

"Hey Annabeth!" She looked up.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked going up on my toes, then rolling to my heels.

"Looking for my knife dip-thong!" She said, I could tell she wasn't mad, which was weird.

"Dip-thong?"

"You heard me."

I shrugged. "Wow, you being rude to me really makes me want to start a fight!" She found her knife and held it up.

"Come at me bro!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOO-HHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I looked around. Had I just been challenged?

"Have I just been challenged?" I thought I'd be better if I said these things out loud.

"Yep."

Now I was nervous, "Maybe tomorrow, START SINGING!"

**I hope you all know that from the deepest depths of my soul, I am truly sorry for the wait!**

**I'll try and update my other story tomorrow! Kay? Thanks guys!**

**Anyone want to be my Beta? **


	12. I need A Beta!

**PP-DN **

**Still looking for a beta!**

**Bold is Clarisse, **Underlined is random campers. Normal is Harmony!

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na _I caught Clarisse's eye. She grinned at me.__

I guess I just lost my boyfriend  
I don't know where he went Ranit came up behind me and started writing on my back._  
So I'm gonna drink my money  
I'm not gonna pay his rent (Nope)  
I got a brand new attitude  
And I'm gonna wear it tonight _I turned around to show the crowd my back. It had 'attitude' scrawled across the back. It earned a couple cheers from the campers. _  
I wanna get in trouble  
I wanna start a fight_

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
I wanna start a fight Why is this song so BA?_  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
I wanna start a fight_

So so what? I was dancing around the stage, well, I mean I haven't stopped

_I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you _I gave Will a little shove_  
And guess what  
I'm having more fun _I jumped on Lirit's back, she stumbled a little bit. _  
And now that we're done _Lirit arched her back throwing me off. What did I do? Kept singing._  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright, I'm just fine  
And you're a tool  
So so what? _**Exactly! So what? I'm a Rock star! **_  
I am a rockstar _**See?**_  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight_

Uh, check my flow, UH!

The waiter just checked my table  
And gave to Jessica Simp!  
I guess I'll go sit with drum boy  
At least he'll know how to hit  
What if this song's on the radio  
Then somebody's gonna die **You bet they are.**_  
I'm gonna get in trouble  
My ex will start a fight_

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Hey Clarisse! She turned around just as the giant fist contacted her face._  
He's gonna start a fight  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na _Luckily, Annabeth was the only who brought a weapon, cuz that party pony was about to die. _  
We're all gonna get in a fight! _Clarisse lunged but missed and tackled a Hephaestus kid. __

So so what?  
I'm still a rock star Hey! Somebody from the Hephaestus cabin yelled, they turned around and punched one of the Are kids.

_I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you _It's hard laughing and singing at the same time. _  
And guess what  
I'm having more fun _I turned around and punched one of my siblings full in the face. It's not like she was doing much. _  
And now that we're done  
I'm gonna show you tonight _**This. Is my new theme song! **_  
I'm alright, I'm just fine  
And you're a tool  
So so what? _This isn'tfunny! They were killing each other! But at the same time, they were laughing and hugging. They looked peaceful. So what if we were made to fight? _  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight_

You weren't there  
You never were  
You want it all  
But that's not fair  
I gave you life  
I gave my all  
You weren't there  
You let me fall

So so what?  
I'm still a rock star Everybody was a giant mess of bodies, punching, kicking, pulling, pushing even biting!_  
I got my rock moves  
And i don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm having more fun  
And now that we're done (we're done)  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright(I'm alright),I'm just fine (I'm just fine)  
And you're a tool  
So so what?  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight_

No No, No No  
I Don't want you tonight  
You weren't there  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright, 

_I'm alright, I'm just fine  
And you're a tool  
So so what?  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't, I don't want you tonight_

Ba da da da da da

I ended with a raspberry. Impressive. The fight slowly died out and everyone looked at me.

"So, I know we've been doing a lot of P!nk, and to those who don't like her, sorry! BUT now we will do a different song! Then we'll go back to P!nk!" I winked at my peers, and then Will took over.

"Now, I know that some of the children of the minor gods feel, forgot, left out, misunderstood, whatever! So we've got a song for Helios! Ye-a-ah!" I rolled my eyes. He's SO good with words. That was sarcastic, but he is most of the time.

"We've got a nice song by my man and… wait. Are there any Helios kids here?" He asked, good question.

"Yep!" Someone from the crowd yelled. "They're sleeping in the trees!"

Will looked confused, "Uh. Wake them up?" then he started cracking up, pretty much the whole Apollo cabin was laughing their heads off, nobody else got it. I got feel the irony!

Why? You may ask. Well…. You'll see.

**Well…. That sucked! Sorry! **

**Again, I still need a beta! **

**~Chocolate'n'swag~**


	13. Chapter 13

**PP-DN **

**Just in case you forgot, this song is for Helios's kids! **

**Important!**** Anyways…. I realized that I had already done this song for something so I didn't want to do it again….. SO I'm skipping to the next song!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, P!nk or Chris Brown….**

"So, guys…. We have a lot of couples at camp, right?" the crowd nodded, "So this next song is for a VERY special couple, in fact, they're so special, that they have a name! Traite? Get on up here!" Travis whooped and dragged a blushing Katie up beside me.

"Hey guys!"

"S'up."

"Hello." I'll let you guys guess who said what.

"How are you guys enjoying the night so far?" I asked. They grinned.

"It's so much fun!" Katie gushed, "All these songs fit perfect with our lives, but I'm a little nervous to see what's for us."

"Fair enough. Ok the song is called… DRUM ROLL PLEASE!... True Love!" They both blushed. Travis wrapped his arms around Katie from behind. He rested his head on Katie's shoulder and she placed a hand on his red cheek. Ok, these guys were totally adorable. I had no idea Travis could be so sweet!

Suddenly I had a pang in my chest, I wanted someone who REALLY loved me. I kind of wanted a friend, I mean, I have lots of friends but I want someone who will hold me and let me be weak once in a blue moon. I can't be weak. I shook it off.

A few Aphrodite kids looked at me, concerned. Ok, so they were the only ones who saw that. My throat tightened, I motioned for Allen to chuck me my water bottle, after a chugged a bit I nodded at Allan to start on the piano. Than one of my sisters came up front to sing with me.

AN: Normal is Harmony, _italics is Katie _and underlined is Travis. 

**Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say **I knew even that first line would hit home run with Katie.**  
Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face  
There's no one quite like you **_Ain't that the truth!_**  
You push all my buttons down  
I know life would suck without you **_This song is perfect for us! _Life would suck without me. ****

At the same time, I wanna hug you  
I wanna wrap my hands around your neck  
You're an $$hole but I love you P!nk said this song also applies to her mother.**  
And you make me so mad I ask myself  
Why I'm still here, or where could I go **That's what I thought when I wanted to run away the first time.**  
You're the only love I've ever known  
But I hate you, I really hate you, **Only sometimes… **  
So much, I think it must be**

True love, true love  
It must be true love  
Nothing else can break my heart like  
True love, true love,  
It must be true love  
No one else can break my heart like you _AWEEE!_****

Just once try to wrap your little brain around my feelings 

_Please?_**  
Just once please try not to be so mean **I'm not mean! **  
Repeat after me now R-O-M-A-N-C-E-E-E  
Come on I'll say it slowly (romanceeee)  
(You can do it babe!) **Ok, so that pat wasn't for her mother…****

At the same time, I wanna hug you  
I wanna wrap my hands around your neck That makes SO much sense to me!**  
You're an $$hole but I love you ***snort* $$hole yourself! **  
And you make me so mad I ask myself  
Why I'm still here, or where could I go  
You're the only love I've ever known **Look at Connor, just laugh it up bro…. I can wait. **  
But I hate you, I really hate you,  
So much, I think it must be**

Traitie was having a cute little lovers moment, while I am alone… ****

True love, true love  
It must be true love  
Nothing else can break my heart like  
True love, true love,  
It must be true love  
No one else can break my heart like you

I think it must be love

Why do you rub me off the wrong way? *cough* mom *cough* **  
Why do you say the things that you say? **_Did P!nk write this song for me?!_**  
Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be  
But without you I'm incomplete**

I think it must be  
True love, true love  
It must be true love  
Nothing else can break my heart like  
True love, true love,  
It must be true love  
No one else can break my heart like you Donavan wasn't even my boy-friend and I still feel like he's breaking my heart. **  
No one else can break my heart like you (like you)  
No one else can break my heart like you**

The song ended. Travis cupped Katie's face in his hands and kissed her full on the mouth. He moved his hands to her waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck. Travis smiled into the kiss and threw his fist in the air. The Aphrodite kids were LOSING it! I smiled and laughed on the outside but it didn't reach my eyes. I knew it. I didn't look to see if anyone was watching but I felt like there was.

I heard a loud sob from the back. A party Pony was sobbing into an Athena campers hair.

"I need someone to love me!" He cried. "Why won't anybody love me?!" The Athena camper was trying to walk away, his hair was soaking. Everyone else was laughing. I wanted to shout.

"Someone love me to!" But I didn't. The party pony stopped crying suddenly. He looked up, confused. The Athena kid ran for it just as the Pony leaned over and threw up all over the ground. Everyone cried out in dismay except the other ponies. They cheered. Apparently it was a game, last one to lose it, wins. And what do they win? We don't know.

Travis and Katie were oblivious. The kiss was getting intense. People were yelling stuff like,

"Get a room!"

"Gross!"

And,

"You go Travis!" I rolled my eyes and walked over to them and pulled them apart, then shoved Travis off the stage. I looked at Katie, who grinned and held up her hands.

"I'll get down myself, thank you very much." She grabbed my arm right before she jumped off and whispered.

"Thank you." She jumped and landed in Travis's arms they walked away while I pretended to be gagging.

It was getting late, I was getting tired, and so was the rest of the camp. We were almost done. Just a few more songs!

"Ok! Now, I know we said no more sad songs, but we have one more.

Now I know that after tonight you guys will be really sick of P!nk but I just want to say how much of an inspiration she is to everything in my life. She knows about struggling with family. I know that as demi-gods, our relationships with both our parents aren't the best." Me and my mom got along fine, really. We just couldn't spend too much time together. A lot of us though had really bad relationships with our mortal parent. "So this song is for all of you who have a perfect family portrait and a not so perfect family."

I wasn't singing this song; Will decided one of my brothers would be better suited because he probably has the worst family out of our cabin. When he sang this song, it was so… personal. I cried every time. Trust me; I'm a mess when I cry, like, not pretty. I went around the stage and sat on the cool grass. I could still hear but I was by myself.

**Piper POV. **

All through the last song, Harmony had been looking funny. Almost jealous. I didn't know why. I couldn't figure it out and it bugged me. Yes, she was smiling and laughing, but it wasn't real. She gave a short speech but her mind was elsewhere. I was a child of Aphrodite! (Whether I liked it or not) It couldn't be too hard to find who she likes, if she even likes anyone at all.

"Ok Piper, you got this." I told myself, I looked around, Harmony was trying not to look where the Ares kids were standing. Huh… an Ares kid maybe? Nobody seemed to like them. There was something od about Clarisse. I feel like there is something I'm missing about her… That's for another day.

Ok, Ares kids. Hey, that one is kinda cute. He doesn't look THAT mean. Oh! Look at Harmony! She looked at him and blushed! YES! I found her crush! How good am I?

Crap. Balls. I'm turning into, _them. _

Ok, he doesn't seem to all that she's thinking about… I'll watch really carefully this song.

Wait… where'd she go?

**So guys. I'm almost done this story! I still need a song for Leo/Hephaestus cabin. Suggestions? **

**And I'm really sorry. I won't give any excuses though….. Even though I do have some ;) **

**Sorry if it was OOC!**

~Chocolate'n'swag~


	14. Chapter 14

**PP-DN **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or P!nk**

**Harmony's POV. Under lined in Jason!**

I sat on the cool grass and closed my eyes.

_Momma please stop crying, I can't stand the sound _I can't, that's why I have headphones. _  
Your pain is painful and its tearin' me down  
I hear glasses breaking as I sit up in my bed _I'm glad I don't remember, I'll bet Thalia does._  
I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you said_

You fight about money, 'bout me and my brother Oh money, you make everything so hard. _  
And this I come home to, this is my shelter _Camp is my shelter…_  
It ain't easy growing up in World War III  
Never knowing what love could be, you'll see _I never really got to see love. Romans don't show it openly._  
I don't want love to destroy me like it has done my family _Holy crap. That is deep.

I put my head on my knees. __

Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave I couldn't make that plea when my father left. __

Daddy please stop yellin', I can't stand the sound  
Make mama stop cryin', 'cause I need you around  
My mama she loves you, no matter what she says, its true I can see it in her eyes that she still loves you. _  
I know that she hurts you, but remember I love you, too _

Piper slid down next to me.__

I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away I didn't run! I was taken. _  
Don't wanna go back to that place, but don't have no choice, no way  
It ain't easy growin' up in World War III _WW3 is at camp and home sometimes._  
Never knowin' what love could be, well I've seen  
I don't want love to destroy me like it did my family_

Can we work it out? Can we be a family? I couldn't help thinking of the fight me and my mom had right before I came to camp. _  
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave _Too late for that!__

In our family portrait, we look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes naturally  
I don't wanna have to split the holidays  
I don't want two addresses  
I don't want a step-brother anyways  
And I don't want my mom to have to change her last name 

I heard Piper breath shakily, like she was trying not to cry. She put an arm on me. __

In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend, act like it goes naturally 

My mom's pretty chill but she CAN'T act. I started to cry silently. __

In our family portrait we look pretty happy We don't even HAVE a family portrait!_  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
(I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything)  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
Let's play pretend act and like it comes so naturally  
(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave)  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave)_

Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Turn around please  
Remember that the night you left you took my shining star? More like the day I left. _  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Don't leave us here alone_

Mom will be nicer Doubt it. _  
I'll be so much better, I'll tell my brother _Sister. _  
Oh, I won't spill the milk at dinner  
I'll be so much better, I'll do everything right  
I'll be your little girl forever  
I'll go to sleep at night_

\there was silence and I could hear people trying to control their breathing. I looked at Piper. She had tear streaks running down here face but a hard cold look in her eyes. I hugged her and stood up brushing my pants off. After drinking some water and wiping my eyes I started walking back to the stage, so I could be looked at, where everyone could see me. Just as I turned the corner a Party Pony yelled out,

"What was that song about?" He sounded REALLY drunk. Normally I love those guys, but that comment just angered me. It looked like everyone else was ticked off to. But the show must go on! I tried to clear my head as I jumped on stage before someone killed the guy, uh, centaur.

"So, sorry again about that guys!" I said. You could tell by my voice I had been crying. "Will and I, the rest of my cabin to, just thought that one had to be played." The people nodded. "So, we've just got two more songs! Now, we didn't have enough time to do everything and everybody so we apologize if we missed you!" The camp raised they're long empty glasses and murmured their consent.

"OK! Everyone in camp is important, right? Right. Everyone at camp CAN be a little annoying, right? RIGHT! But we all know that ONE cabin stands out over us all in the annoying category. TTTHHHHHEEEEEE Aphrodite cabin!" They looked appalled. "This one is for you Drew!" I winked at her.

**I know, this is getting crummy….. Whateves. Almost done! I think 3 more chapies will be enough! **

**Random news: I got my nose pierced! **

**It would mean a lot to me if you guys checked out my other story to… Don't have to but it'd be nice….**

**Hope you all had a great Christmas! And have an awesome New Year! Happy 2013!**

**Did you guys enjoy the end of the world? I did. We had a party with Shrek and Oreos… :P **


	15. Chapter 15

**PP-DN **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or P!nk this song is Stupid girls! **

**Drew's POV. **

Annoying? How dare her! That little *CENCORED*! I swear she will not live till tomorrow! Annoying…. I'll show her! Of course that spoiled brat Piper is laughing. She's too stupid to understand that she and her MOTHER has just been insulted! If she thinks that she is different from the rest of us she's got another thing coming!

_Stupid girl, stupid girls, stupid girls _STUPID?! Alright, so I'm not an A+ student but STUPID?_  
Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back _Guys call me first! They never 'call me back'._  
Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl_

Go to Fred Segal, you'll find them there  
Laughing loud so all the little people stare  
Looking for a daddy to pay for the champagne  
(Droppin names)  
What happened to the dreams of a girl president Do you know how stressful being the president would be? Then again, everyone would do what I said. _  
She's dancing in the video next to 50 Cent  
They travel in packs of two or three _No girl ever walks alone!_  
With their itsy bitsy doggies and their teeny-weeny tees  
Where, oh where, have the smart people gone?  
Oh where, oh where could they be?_

Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back  
Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl  
Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back  
Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl

(Break it down now)  
Disease's growing, it's epidemic  
I'm scared that there ain't a cure  
The world believes it and I'm going crazy  
I cannot take any more  
I'm so glad that I'll never fit in GLAD you're NOT going to FIT IN?! This chick is crazy!_  
That will never be me  
Outcasts and girls with ambition _I have lot of ambition. Nobody knows about it though. _  
That's what I wanna see  
Disasters all around  
World despaired  
Their only concern  
'Will they screw up my hair'_

Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back  
Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl  
Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back AHair flip, if used appropriately is a good thing ya know. _  
Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl_

_[Interlude]__  
Oh my gods you guys, I totally had more than 300 calories  
That was so not sexy, no  
Good one, can I borrow that?  
__[Vomits]__  
I WILL BE SKINNY_

(Do ya thing, do ya thing, do ya thing)  
(I like this, like this, like this)  
Pretty will you screw me girl, silly as a lucky girl  
Pull my head and suck it girl, stupid girl!  
Pretty would you screw me girl, silly as a lucky girl  
Pull my head and suck it girl, stupid girl! You know what?I'm done. __

Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back  
Push up my bra like that, stupid girl!

Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back  
Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl  
Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back  
Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl

If I'm considered a 'stupid girl' then I am done! Sometimes I feel like my own mother doesn't even love me! I'm NOT a stupid girl! It's just jealousy is hard to deal with. I'm jealousy of Piper, believe it or not. And I was jealous of Selena! I wasn't even sorry when she died. That scares me. I will be different. I will change, and not just my outfit. Myself.

**Harmony POV.**

I hope Drew doesn't charm speak me into doing something embarrassing. That would suck. Ok, ok, focus! Almost done! Last song!

"What did you think of Camp Half-Blood's first ever Dedication Night?" I yelled. The camp shouted and raised their now full glasses. What? Full? I looked and saw a few Party Ponies laughing their butts off. Nice. I rolled my eyes. Whatever.

"So. This last song is going to be the best! Who likes rap music?" Not very many people raised their hands, uh-oh.

"Well, after tonight, your gunna have to like it! Know why? 'Cause I am the best female rapper in the world and I'mma 'bout to kill it!" Maybe. Well, cross your fingers.

**Annabeth POV. **

Ok, I'll admit it. This was a good idea. Not only are we having fun, but these songs mean something. I'm going to have to download a P!nk album tomorrow.

Honestly, I've never seen some of these guys so happy. Or the party ponies so drunk. Poor Malcolm! When the Party Pony almost puked on him? HA!

Oh look. There's Grace. Sitting in a tree sulking. Just like the—ok, Stop it now Annabeth! I don't understand how you can love Thalia so much but hate this kid's gut! During Family Portrait he did look sad though. I know he never knew his family. Am I feeling sorry for him now?! Maybe I'll go talk to him later.

**Two more chapters! I have this great idea for my next story! I realised Percy doesn't hang out with guys very often, so my story is going to him hanging out with the Aphrodite/Athena boys, plus the Stolls. ;) Don't worry, I have a better summary! **

**Tell me what you thought of Drew.**


	16. Chapter 16

**PP-DN **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Flobots! The song is 'Handlebars' the greatest song ever! **

Harmony POV.

"Ok. My big rap to the greatest song ever! Annabeth is going to like this one!"I tod myself. Just then one of my brothes started singing.

_I can ride my bike with no handlebars _Yeah I can!_  
No handlebars  
No handlebars_

I can ride my bike with no handlebars  
No handlebars  
No handlebars  


Rap time!

_Look at me, look at me  
hands in the air like it's good to be  
ALIVE  
and I'm a famous rapper _Not yet. _  
even when the paths're all crookedy  
I can show you how to do-si-do  
I can show you how to scratch a record  
I can take apart the remote control  
And I can almost put it back together _Almost? I can…_  
I can tie a knot in a cherry stem _The altumit test of a good kisser is if you can do that with your tounge._  
I can tell you about Leif Ericson  
I know all the words to "De Colores"  
And "I'm Proud to be an American"  
Me and my friend saw a platypus _Uh, nope!_  
Me and my friend made a comic book  
And guess how long it took  
I can do anything that I want cuz, look:_

I can keep rhythm with no metronome  
No metronome  
No metronome Of course I can!__

I can see your face on the telephone  
On the telephone  
On the telephone I always thought that was sweet. __

Look at me  
Look at me  
Just called to say that it's good to be  
ALIVE You know what? It is. _  
In such a small world  
All curled up with a book to read _Pfft. Reading? Really?_  
I can make money open up a thrift store  
I can make a living off a magazine  
I can design an engine sixty four _Just cuz I rap it doesn't make it true!_  
Miles to a gallon of gasoline  
I can make new antibiotics  
I can make computers survive aquatic conditions  
I know how to run a business  
And I can make you wanna buy a product _Yep._  
Movers shakers and producers  
Me and my friends understand the future  
I see the strings that control the systems _The last two are true…_  
I can do anything with no assistance _Friends can help you know.

_I can lead a nation with a microphone  
With a microphone  
With a microphone _If they were desperate enough. _  
I can split the atoms of a molecule _Who do I look like? Athena?_  
Of a molecule  
Of a molecule_

Look at me Love this verse!_  
Look at me  
Driving and I won't STOP!  
And it feels so good to be  
Alive and on TOP  
My reach is global  
My tower secure  
My cause is noble  
My power is pure  
I can hand out a million vaccinations  
Or let'em all die in exasperation  
Have'em all healed of their lacerations  
Have'em all killed by assassination  
I can make anybody go to prison  
Just because I don't like'em and _Favourite line! HA!_  
I can do anything with no permission  
I have it all under my command  
I can guide a missile by satellite  
By satellite  
By satellite  
and I can hit a target through a telescope  
Through a telescope  
Through a telescope  
and I can end the planet in a holocaust _Well, that esclated quickly. _  
In a holocaust (YEAH!)  
In a holocaust (YEAH!)  
In a holocaust (YEAH!)  
In a holocaust (YEAH!)  
In a holocaust (YEAH!)_

I can ride my bike with no handlebars My brother sang._  
No handle bars  
No handlebars_

I can ride my bike with no handlebars  
No handlebars  
No handlebars

And then the lights went dark.

The campers cheered for us as the lights came back on. We all held hands and bowed. Cheesy, I know. But I liked that. It symbolizes 'togetherness', sorta.

One of the Demeter kids ran up on stage.

"I've just been informed." He announced in a mockingly formal voice. "That tomorrow will be a holiday! No lessons, activity and a free-for-all food table!" I seriously think they cheered more for that then they had all night.

"Good nigh Camp Half-Blood!" Lyric screamed into the mike. Well done. We hopped off the stage as everyone dispersed. I ran into Donovan.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey yourself." I grinned up at him. "Did you like it?"

"Of course I did! It was awesome! The song for my cabin was the best though, hands down. I also learned a new thing." Oh ADHD….

"Oh really?" I asked. "And what did you learn?"

"I learned that we're 'really close.'" I looked at him with a blank expression.

"What?"

"You said that the Ares cabin, that me, was really close to you." He was grinning slyly at me. It drove me nuts!

"Sorry to burst your bubble but…" I was cut off by Clarisse yelling.

"She meant me dumb $$!" We laughed at her. I leaned in to Donovan and whispered in his ear.

"But I have a feeling that we could be very close." Then ran away before he could say anything. As the camp went back to their cabins I heard people singing all the songs from tonight. A lot were singing the songs for their cabins and a few Ponies were trying to do the rap. /they could not FYI. Wow, they are actually really bad at it. Geez!

My cabin slowly made it to our cabin. We kept getting intercepted by people who wanted to tell us how much they loved it and how awesome we were. But once we were alone we realized how tired we were. We all changed and got into bed without a word to anyone. Our voices and fingers were tired and sore. I had a feeling we would sleep well tonight. I didn't wash off my make-up. It'd either come off on my pillow or the shower tomorrow. I really didn't care.

I was dead asleep before my head hit the pillow.

I woke up in a field. The grass was REALLY green and the sun was brighter then I had ever seen before. I felt safe. I looked around and saw my dad standing against a gorgeous car. It was seriously the nicest car I had ever seen. But I wasn't really looking at it. My dad was what I was looking at. Instead of the usual hot teenager he usually looked like he looked mid thirties. Walking up to me he held out his arms.

"You did good tonight kid. I'm proud of you." My dad had only said that once before. He really said it to my whole cabin after the Titan war but I think each of us pretended he said it only to us. I hugged him.

"Thanks…. Dad." This was the first time I felt like he actually my dad, before he was just a father. Now he was my dad.

"Stay strong Harmony." He aid gravely. He was never grave. "Oh, and check your email tomorrow, first thing kay?" I nodded. He grinned and touched my chin. Thdrea started to fade.

"See ya later!" Apollo yelled. I waved as I entered the world of blackness we call sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**PP-DN **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or P!nk! the song is Run. Beautiful song. **

**Last chapter!**

Harmony POV.

The first thing I did when I woke up was jump out of bed. The sun was streaming in the window and it just felt like a good day to be alive. Getting dressed I couldn't stop thinking about my dream last night. My dad was proud of me. Of ME! I couldn't stop smiling. Being the first one up I had to get dressed silently. I looked over at my sisters. They were all smiling softly in their sleep. Dad must have gotten into their sleep to. I peeked into the boys room and found them smiling to. It was kind of creepy, so I left.

But before I stepped out of the cabin I took a look into the full length mirror we had. I was wearing high-wasted shorts with a Camp Half-Blood tank-top tucked in. Looking at my hair I decided to braid it again. I was really good at it. I also decided not to wear shoes. I mean, I was just going to the Big House and the grass looked really nice.

I started running towards the Big House. I loved running. I was no Hermes kid but I was still good. Do you want to know why? 'Cause I had rhythm. That helps a lot! Soon I had to skid to a stop because I had just been hit with the most delicious smell ever... Breakfast! With my stomach growling like crazy I looked over. There was a huge table stacked with food and a fire beside it. A few campers were helping themselves but it looked like almost everyone was still sleeping. It was a shame. It was a beautiful day! I could tell it was going to be hot today. Tearing myself away from it all I started my journey to the Big House. I really hope Mr. D isn't up yet.

Walking up the porch I saw Chiron just coming out. He smiled at me.

"Good morning child." He said. "Nice shoes."

"Thank you, and good morning to you to Chiron!" I said chirpily. "Isn't today just a fantastic day to be alive?" He got a sad look in his eyes but he chuckled none the less.

"Yes it is Harmony. You and your cabin mates did a wonderful job last night." I stood tall. My dad AND Chiron both thought I did well?

"Thank you! It was so much fun!" I started jumping from foot to foot doing this really weird dance but I just could not stand still! "Do you mind if I check my E-mail?" I didn't tell him my dad told me to. First of all, it might get old Apollo in trouble because Zeus told all the gods to forget their children, and secondly because it was privet and personal.

Chiron stood away from the door. "Be my guest."

I smiled my thanks as I walked in.

**PIPER'S POV. **

Waking up was probably the nicest moments at camp so far. Someone had left our cabin window open last night and the beautiful natural smell of dew, grass, ocean, and breakfast wafted in. The sun was streaming in and making everything look like a fairy wonderland.

Ok, so maybe I am a daughter of Aphrodite. Deal with it.

I got out of bed quietly, I didn't want someone to wake up and ruin this moment of beauty. I got dressed and splashed water on my face. I didn't shower because I had done that last night. I had done a lot of things last night. After the concert was over I walked back to my cabin and had a shower, while in there I did a ton of thinking.

First- If Jason wanted space? Cool. I can wait.

Second- I don't care what Drew says. She's my sister and I hate her, so why do I care? That's right, I don't.

And third- I wish they had more hot water at camp….

So I walked out with a proud and defiant strut. I saw Annabeth and Jason talking. Before I could stop myself, I felt a pang of jealousy. Stupid. Annabeth is killing herself trying to find this Percy guy. Plus, Jason is so dense.

Annabeth looked amused. Jason looked 'put out' and well, cute.

Jason turned around and saw me. Looking embarrassed, he waved me over.

"Morning Pipes!" Annabeth greeted me.

"Good morning Annabeth." I smiled, "You look like you're in a good mood." She blushed.

"I am! Thank you very much. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some butt kicking to catch up on." She ran towards the Hermes cabin, all of its inhabitant was still sleeping. I shuddered thinking of all the horrors one teenage girl, especially that teenage girl, could do.

Turning to Jason I caught him looking at me.

"Yes?" I gave him an expectant look, he was so flustered. So I saved him. "Looks like you two worked things out." That should be enough.

"Well… sort of. But it's good enough for both of us." He shrugged.

"Cool, I-"

"Look, Piper. I'm sorry I was such a jerk last night. It was not honorable to either of us and I'm sorry." He blurted out. I was not expecting that.

"It's ok Jason." I replied. He shook his head.

"No it's not ok. But I'm asking if you'll forgive me."

I smiled. "It's going to take a lot more than that to get rid of me Jason. But seriously, no biggie. You're one of my best friends!" Oh man…. That just about killed me.

"Thanks Pipes!" He hugged me. Maybe it was just my imagination, but I think he held on to me just a little longer than a normal hug.

**Harmony's POV!**

Walking into the Big House by yourself is kind of scary. But I was on a mission.

I sat down at the computer and slowly typed out my email. It came up and surprise surprise! I only had one email. From my mom. Taking a deep breath I opened it. Inside I was met with a link. There was some kind of message but I ignored it. Clicking on the link and waiting for it to open felt like years. I remembered our fight. It really was mean. I had been considering moving to camp since it.

Wanna know the funny part? I couldn't ever remember what it was about. But I remember screaming and slamming doors and crying and yelling…. I stopped myself just as the song started to play.

_Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh  
Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh  
Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh_

Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh  
Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh  
Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh

Remember make believe in you  
All the things I said I'd do  
I wouldn't hurt you like the world did me  
I'd keep you safe, I'd keep you sweet No you wouldn't. __

Everything that I went through  
I'm grateful you won't have to do Maybe not what YOU went through. This is worse. _  
I know that you will have to fall _Yep. _  
I can't hide you from it all _Hah! Not by a long shot. __

But take the best of what I've got  
And then you know no matter what  
Before you walk away

You know you can  
Run, run, run,  
Back to my arms  
Back to my arms  
Run, run, run,  
Back to my arms  
And they will hold you down I doubt that sometimes. _  
(Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh)  
(Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh)  
They will hold you down  
(Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh)  
(Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh)_

See, here's the bloody, bloody truth  
You will hurt and you will lose Ihad no idea! *rolls eyes* _  
I've got scars you won't believe _That makes two of us._  
Wear them proudly on my sleeve_

I hope you'll have the sense to know  
That sadness comes and sadness goes  
Love is hard and play life loud  
It's the only to give a damn about Wow…. __

But take the best of what I've got  
And then you know no matter what  
Before you walk away

You know you can  
Run, run, run,  
Back to my arms  
Back to my arms  
Run, run, run,  
Back to my arms  
And they will hold you down

(All this time I swear I'm never wasting)  
(All your smiles,  
I'm always gonna save this)  
They will hold you down  
(Put it in the back of my mind)  
(Whenever I'm away from you)  
They will hold you down

(All this time I swear I'm never wasting)  
(All your smiles,  
I'm always gonna save this)  
They will hold you down  
(Put it in the back of my mind)  
(Whenever I'm away from you)

Run, run, run,  
Back to your arms  
Back to your arms  
Run, run, run  
Back to your arms  
And they will hold you

Run, run, run,  
Back to my arms  
Back to my arms  
Run, (all this time)  
(I swear I'm never wasting)  
Run, (all your smiles)  
(I'm always gonna save this)  
Run, (put it)  
(In the back of my mind)

Back to my arms  
And they will hold you down Thanks mom. __

(Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh)  
(Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh)  
They will hold you down

The message was really sweet. My Mother was asking for forgiveness! I may not remember what we were fighting about, but with me being a teenager I'm sure it was my fault.

The tears came freely. I couldn't believe it! This was one of my favorite P!nk songs! My mom had covered it and made it even more personal. It was beautiful. Wiping my eyes I tried to type out a quick reply. It was short but I hope I got the message out to her.

I heard shouting and looking out the window I saw angry kids pouring out of the Hermes cabin. I grinned.

You know what? Bring it on. Life, Gaea, Romans, anything you throw at me I will throw back. You got nothing on this girl.

**Wow! First Fan-fic finished! Thank you to all who reviewed and favorited and followed! **

**Hope you guys enjoyed and the ending wasn't too bad. I don't really like how I made Piper look. Sorry about that!**

**It's mean a lot if you could check out my other story, 'Mother Sally.' I have a beta for that one so the spelling/grammar and all that is better **

**Has anyone seen Pitch Perfect? 'Lesbi honest here.' Lol! **

**Peace out suckas! **


End file.
